When you're scitzo
by Cuspidsdoll
Summary: what could go wrong when a schizophrenic young Aiden enters Fairy Tail, hoping to find a new home? What could go wrong when the members discover a dark secret, and who is setting her up for failure? One dark turn will lead to another in this dark, winding story.
1. Arrival

"Arrival"

Finally, I thought, Jeez that took forever, I didn't know it was so far away. Wishing I HAD taken the train, I stepped up to the building currently in front of me. My iPhone was blaring dubstep, earning a few scornful looks from mothers walking past me. I simply smiled and continued my inspection of the building. It looked more like a bug inn then a guild, but it had the home feel, others lacked. I had passed a few on my way to Mongoilia, but my gaol was this, Fairy Tail. Growing up, I had heard many exiting tales about this place. People equally admired and looked down on it. It was a wonderful guild, but the members were destructive at best. Sighing, I felt exitement writhe and cool in my gut.  
'Here we go! Don't blow this!' -Assassin said.  
'You'll do great! You won't blow it' - Healer quickly soothed.  
Shush, all of you, I interrupted. They had begun to clamor indistinguishably. The tones blending until it was just a massive cloud of words. Breathing deeply, I exhaled and stepped up, opening the door. Chaos and confusion greeted my ears and eyes, making me flinch. I dropped into a crouch just barely avoiding a large blur.  
"Watch it! I'm walkin' here!" I yelled, turning to the body on the street. It appeared to be a boy a bit older then me with- wait what?- PINK hair? He groaned and I looked back at the now quiet room.  
'Nice. Way to be noticeable.' - Warrior commented. Every one snickered and I blushed.  
"Oh, hello! You must be new! Sorry about Natsu, come in!" A female with white hair said, walking up to me. With a start I recognized her as Mirajane, the model for 'Scorer Weekly'! Wow! This is so cool! She took my unoccupied hand and led me to the bar, and told me to sit. I set my duffle bag on the stool next to me and paused my music. Taking out the plugs, I accepted the drink from Mirajane.  
"Wait, what is this?" I looked at the glass and thought it MIGHT be coke but wanted to be sure.  
"Coke!" She replied with a smile.  
"Oh ok, I thought so." I smiled and took a sip.  
"So what brings a young girl like you here?" She started to wipe a glass down, so I settled more comfortably on the stool.  
"Well, I grew up hearing great and wonderful tales of Fairy Tail wizards. The were the best of the best, able to defeat any foe! They were hard working and full of fire! I wanted to be a part of it when I was little, and my grandmother told me I could, if I still wanted to when I was old enough to go out on my own, so I worked hard, studying hard at school, and practicing my magic every day until, one day, my mom decided I was able to go, and so I packed and left. My grandmother died the previous year, so I didn't really have a problem leaving, and here I am!" I smiled and drank my coke, slightly winded.  
"Well that is quiet the tale! But your young! Why would your mother think you were old enough! Surly you can't be more than 16." I laughed and nodded.  
"Ya, but I've always been strong and smart for my age. I'm a fighter, and mom thought I would do well to accomplish my dream of joining."  
She smiled and put the glass down, picking up another.  
"Of course. I was wondering."  
I looked up from my half empty glass, "Yes?"  
"Would you mind showing me your magic?" I shook my head and got up. Looking around I decided I had enough room, and faced Mirajane.  
"Scitsophrenia Switch: Warrior!" I yelled as felt the magic well in my chest and felt Warrior pulled up and settle on top of my skin. Then she sunk in and my thoughts changed.  
"Finally! About time!" My voice dipped an rose in different times, changing into an Irish accent. My leather breast plate took the place of my black tank-top, showing off my scarred stomach from the bottom of my rib cage to the top of my hips. Leather leggings replaced pale blue skinny jeans. A belt was slug crookedly across her hips, and a Celtic sword dangled in its plain black sheath. The only unchanged clothing item was my black combat boots. Warrior had always loved them. She swung her thick red braid over her shoulder to admire its lush, shining length. Mirajane gasped and dropped her glass, shattering it, and silencing the guild once again. Looking up, Warrior realized very one staring at her.  
"Hey! How did this chick get here?Can she fight! I wanna fight her!" She turned and placed her hands on her hips. Looking at the pink-headed boy from before stand before her, she scoffed.  
"Child, you ca'not take ME. Och, don' be daft." She smirked as he yelled in indignation at being mocked.  
'Oh, don't start a fight! We won't be able to join!' - I called.  
'Hush, darlin. I know what I'm doin'. You worry for naught.' - Warrior said calmingly.  
"Hmm, why don't we take this out side?" A wizened voice called out. She turned to see a small old man sitting on the rail upstairs.  
"Gramps! You judge the winner!" The boy yelled and dashed out a door. Aiden recognized him as Master Markov, the guild leader. Warrior nodded to him and followed the pink haired boy. Realizing he had gone out the back door. She took her battle stance across from him, and waited for the master to take his judging position.


	2. Explanations

"Explanations"

Bending her knees, Warrior lunged at Natsu. She had pegged the name on him when a girl tried to make him stop. Ha. He leaped for a head-on affront. I drew my sword and swiped at his midsection. His eyes got big and he flipped mid-air to lad on Warrior's sword. 'Clever boy, avoiding the sharp edge an going for the flat side.' Se praised in her head. Se landed and turned to see Natsu coming at her with a flaming fist. Swiftly, she leaned back to narrowly let his fist brush by. She followed his momentum and cut at his back. Cloth tore and a thin line appeared on his back.  
"First blood to me." She stood strait and bowed at the waist. Then drove the sword into the dirt using it to flip and slam her foot into Natsu's head. He slammed into the ground, and remained there. Warrior stood, and nodded. Then turned to the onlookers and bowed again.  
"Scitsophrenia Switch: Healer!"  
Warrior was pulled off my skin and placed back into her position in my head. Healer replaced her, first hovering over my skin, then sinking in. Once again, my thoughts changed. Blue flowing robes replaced leather, soft flats switched with combat boots, and two small braids of black hair framed my face the rest floating softly down, resting on my back. Healer turned and walked to the uncontious Natsu. She knelt and let magic flow from her center into her palms, "Healing Magic: Water wearer!" A blue Magic circle appeared and blue silk-like streams covered him and faded into his skin. He groaned and rolled over. Diet clung to his face and hair, but he only jackknifed into a crouch yelling, "who are you! Where did the other chick go?" Healer laughed, sounding like peals of bells ringing, and shook her head.  
"We are the same person. Well we share the body, she was just switched for me." He just made a confused look and some one shouted for an explanation.  
"Healing is a Lost Magic! How did you learn it?" Healer turned and considered the crowd.  
"I'll let Aiden explain."  
'Gee, thanks.' - I thought.  
"Scitsophrenia Switch: Original!" I was plucked up and placed behind my skin, then I rose up through it to settle where I was supposed to be. I shook my self as a shiver passed down my spine and then stood tall.  
"Well?" Master Markov prompted.  
"Ok but we might want to go back inside, it's kind of a long story." He nodded and ushered every one back inside. I followed and hopped up on the bar. I sipped my forgotten coke, and cleared my throat.  
"Well when I was born, my grandmother saw I had potential for a type of Lost Magic that hadn't appeared for cemeteries. She was well versed in various Lost Magic, so se cast a spell that gave me several different personalities. For both offensive and defensive situations, as well as a healer for obvious reasons. Each one has a different personality, ad look. She gave me 5. Warrior, Healer, Priestess, Protector, and Historian. She told me that I had the potential for 11, but could only handle so much. So for the next ten years, she taught me to control and deal with them." I hopped off the bar and concentrated. Golden-lined images popped up in a circle around me.  
"This is Healer." I gestured to the image in front of me. On the right of her was Warrior. Blue Celtic tattoos followed her eyes from the bottom of her eyes up past her temples, trailing a over her dainty brows, ending where her eyebrows stared. In the middle if her forehead was a Celtic tri-knot. (A/N: now I'm just going, to the right until I come back to Healer.)  
"Next is Priestess." A long, white, sleeveless, flowing dress fell to her feet, while a white cape tumbled from her shoulders, the hood partially covering brown hair. She held a tall wooden staff and had a serene look in her face.  
"This is Protecter." She looked just like me, except she had cargo pants and two long curved scimenars hanging for. Each hip. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her face was contorted into a scowl.  
"Last but not least, is Historian!" She wore a blue tank-top with a black knee length skirt. Square glasses adorned her face and her hair was also in a ponytail. She too looked just like me. In her hand she held a book and had a pen behind her ear.  
I diss missed the images and continued, "To a certain degree, they all look like me, the same body type, face shape and features, but they each sound different. Warrior is Celtic, grandmother took her from history. Origanal up she was a Woad, fighting the Romans for Britania. Healer sounds like a calm stream- someone else's discription, NOT mine- and for the rest, you'll have to figure that out." I turned to the master, suddenly anxious. "I mean, if I'm excepted, of course." He looked at me for a moment, before smiling widely.  
"After that amazing display? Why wouldn't want you in my guild?" He laughed and every one cheered! I laughed in relief. I had made it!  
'Whoohoo! I knew you could do it, I ne'er had a doubt!' -Warrior yelled.  
'You made it!' -Healer exclaimed.  
'Comgrates!' -Protecter, Historian, and Preistess said at the same time. Well, Historian yelled it, but whatever.  
'Why did you neglect to mention us' - a dark voice hissed.  
'You think they would let us join if they knew of you? Get real. Just stay quiet.' -I commanded. Then I was jerked out of my thoughts by Mirajane asking what color I wanted my stamp to be. After some debate, I chose black. It was the color of every color out together and all my personalities had a different color to represent them. A voice whispered it was to represent the hidden things in me, and I silently agreed. Then I suggested that I was representing the blacker personalities, but I rejected the thought. Next she asked where I wanted it, and I placed my hand over my heart. I could feel it, this could become my new home. My new heart, if I opened up.  
'Bit not too much.'  
Shaking my head to get rid the thought, I said,  
"Over my heart." She nodded with a smile and pressed the guild symbole over my heart. I placed my hand over it and saw that my hand just covered it. I smiled and looked at my new Master. He smiled and nodded to me. In turn, I bowed my thanks. I bent at the waist, and whispered,  
"Thank you." He couldn't see it, let alone hear it over the ruckus, but I think he new what I said regardless. I stood and turned toward the doors to look at my new guild.  
My new home.


	3. Nightmare

"Nightmare"

After the first few hours, the party subsided. Evening had set and most every one had gone home. Well, crap. Now where am I gonna stay? I groaned and laid my head on the oaken table. I didn't have any money, and I didn't know any one here well enough to ask to stay with them.

Uuuuuuuugh. Why didn't I find a place BEFORE coming here? Or even while the party was going on? Because I enjoyed being the center of attention. Because I wasn't being forgotten for once. Because I was excepted for me. Not shunned. And I wanted to revel in it. I wanted to let the sensation drown me. Let it wash over me and cover all the other things. All the bad things. The dar-

"Aiden! Wh-" I squeaked and fell off the chair.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I lifted my hair off my face. I had let it out of its bun sometime during the party. A blond girl a little older than me was leaning over, offering a hand. I smiled and took it, stumbling to a standstill.

"Yeah! Thanks! No prob!" I dusted myself off and grinned at her.

"What are you still doing here? Every one else has gone home!"

I blushed and scratched the back of my hair in embarrassment.

"Oh well, see..um.." I sighed, and dropped my hand, "I don't have a place to stay. I didn't get one before because I don't have any money, and, well, ya." I finished lamely. She giggled.

"You can stay with me then!" My head snapped up.

"What? But you don't know me! I don't even know you're name!"

Her face went red and she gasped.

"I didn't tell you! Oh how rude! My name is Lucy!" I took her hand and shook it with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Lucy." She nodded and announced,

"Good! Now that you know my name, you can come with me!" I marveled at her for a second and then tried to dissuade her, but she insisted.

"Besides, I'm new here myself, so I don't know any one else either! We can be each other's friend!" I paused and then smiled softly. Lucy didn't even know me, but she was offering me a temperature home. You don't meet people like that every day. I finally nodded, and swung my duffle bag onto my shoulder. Lucy grinned and lead the way out of Fairy Tail- my new guild!- and onto the streets.

"So how long have you been here for?" The question rolled off my tongue.

"Only a few days, but I managed to get a place for 70,000 jewel a month! How great is that?" I agreed with am impressed 'wow' and she told me all about how she meet Natsue, how he saved her an a lot of other girls, but-

"He ended up destroying half the port and then the army was called and we had to run for it, but, you know, I couldn't be happier. I got to join the guild of my dreams, and meet you as well!" I blushed, but smiled anyway. We walked a few more feet, turned a corner and stopped.

"Here we are!" Lucy lead me in and I gaped at her room. Only 70,000?!

"This IS a steal!" She laughed and told me I could sleep in the bed, bu I declined, opting to sleep on the floor.

"I've gone camping a lot. I'll be fine. Your floor is really comfortable." She looked troubled, but gave in and handed me a thick blanket. Using my duffle as a pillow, I took out my pj's and went into the bathroom. My nightly ritual concluded, I emerged ready for bed. We bade each other good night, and I curled up with the incredibly plush blanket and fell asleep.

Walking down a dark hallway, my short 5 year old legs are shaking with fear. It was bedtime. Why did daddy call me to his study? Surely he wasn't mad! I didn't spill any thing at dinner, I obeyed mommy when she told me to go to my room. I took a deep breath, and stopped before his huge door. Knocking I waited for him to call me in. When he did, I pulled the door open and timidly walked forward.

"Y-yes, Daddy?"

He looked down at me from over his desk.

"Aiden, do you know why I called you here?" I shook my head and told him 'no'. Daddy grunted and my small crumpled in confusion. Daddy doesn't grunt. What-oh. Oh no. He was lifting a bottle to his mouth. No, please, no! I stared to shake violently. He was drunk. He got really scary and hurtful when he drank.

"You don't know? You don't know. Well, I suppose I'll just have to tell you." He got up and started to unbuckle his belt. A whimper leaked out of my mouth. Don't, please, Daddy. Don't. He was winding it around is fist. My hands rise to stifle the sobs that threatened to rise. It got worse when I cried and pleaded. Advancing toward me, he chuckled.

"You should know by now, child. It's always your fault." Black creeped across my vision, and the shaking stilled.

"NO."

Daddy paused.

"What did you say to me?"

"I SAID NO."

He grinned maniacally.

"Wretch, you just made it worse." Raising his hand, I struck. Every thing became blurred, and I only saw snippets. His scared face, a cut on his arm, screams from a silhouette by the door. Snarls and yells. At last the fog cleared enough for me to see a body at me feet. It stank of alcohol. Screaming laughter erupted from my throat. A stifled gasp, made my head snap to the silhouette. I reached out to the figure, but it shrank back. Blood dripped from the small fingers, as the puddle beneath me. It was sticky and warm. I giggled shrilly again, and slowly looked to the corner behind me. A mirror flashed into my sight, and I screamed-

"Aiden! Aiden wake up! Please!" I struggled against the hands gripping my shoulders. Screaming I twisted and kicked at the hand's owner.

"It's me! It's Lucy! It's ok! You're safe!" I stopped, gasping. Looking widely around I saw a worried Lucy, and a unfamiliar room. My memories crashed back and I started to sob. Gathering me in her arms, Lucy started to rock me back and forth, making shushing noises. After a while, I calmed and sat up. My face was drenched and my nose was snotting up. Lucy's shoulder was soaked as well.

"I-I'm sor-rry." I hiccuped. Giving a watery smile, she shook her head.

"It's ok. You were having a really bad nightmare. You stared whimpering and then shaking. Then you stared crying. Then you just stopped. I thought it had passed when you started screaming. You yelled 'no' and then started thrashing. At that point I started to try and wake you, but you just kept screaming." I paled at her words and bowed my head.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to cause problems. And you w-were so k-kind! You let me sleep in your room, you gave me such a nice blanket!" She laughed and I looked up. Lucy surprised me with a firm hug.

"It's just a nightmare. It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok. I don't want you to suffer like that again. How about I sleep with you on the floor, ok?" I whimpered and nodded, hugging her back tightly. I wept again, but in joy. I had never felt so loved. My grandmother was the only one to hug me, and she didn't do that often. Preferring to remain distantly loving. How long had it been sense I had this kind of comfort? Sense some one had hugged me so tightly, just to let me feel like they cared?

I pulled away and she handed me a now of Kleenex. I laughed and blew my nose. While I cleared my face of tears and snot, she set to making a better sleeping place on the floor. Getting two pillows and more blankets, Lucy set half on the floor as a mat of sorts. Then she placed the remaining blankets on top, finishing the bed. I smiled and we crawled in.

Lucy held my hand and we curled up facing each other. When I fell asleep, I was smiling and I didn't have a nightmare for once in years.


	4. First Job

"First Job"

Daylight streamed into the room, lighting it up. My eyes fluttered open, and I stared at the ceiling. I was laying on my back, my right hand on my stomach. The left was laying off to the side. I tried to rub my eyes, but my hand was stuck. Confused I looked over to see Lucy still holding it.

Smiling gently, I untangled her hand from mine and walked over to my duffle. Zipping it open, I picked out my favorite outfit, I grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush, and a hair band. I took my stuff into the bathroom, and got ready for the day. I changed into a wide strapped tank-top, baige cargo pants, and my hair in a ponytail. After I was decent, I decided to wake Lucy. I shook her shoulder gently and said,

"Lucy, hey Luce, wake up." She snorted and jerked to a sitting position. I giggled. She just rubbed her eyes and then stretched. Then she screamed. I jerked to face what scared her and saw Natsu sitting at her small round table. Easing out of my defensive crouch, I stood and placed my hands on my hips.

"When did you get here?" He shrugged and stated,

"While you were in the bathroom. Hey Lucy why were you on the floor?"

"You can't just come into people's houses!" I laughed and joined him at the table.

"We sleep on the floor." Natsu nodded with a 'oh'. I looked over to see Lucy start to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go change." I nodded and turned back to the pinkette.

Some how he had managed to make a tea set emerge and was sipping at a cup. Oohkay. I hesitantly reach for a cup.

"So you're a wizard too?" I mentally facepalmed at the lame conversation starter, but he just smile brightly, saying,

"Yup! I'm a Dragon Slayer!" At this point I had taken a sip of the tea and tried to gasp while I was swallowing. Of coarse I choked. Gasping and spluttering, I picked up a napkin and coughed into it. Natsu worriedly parred my back. When I recovered slightly, I croaked out,

"What? Seriously? An actual Dragon Slayer? That means you were taught by a Dragon! How?" He just grinned, pulled at his scarf to draw my attention to it.

"I was taught by the great fire dragon Igneel!" My eyes bugged and I gasped again.

"Wait! That means you're Natsu Dragoneel! How the he-eck did Warrior beet you?!" He just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, heehee, I was slightly drunk and I don't fight well when I'm drunk."

"Ah, well that explains it. Well we had better get over to the guild, right Lucy?" She had emerged from the bathroom an nodded. I stood and put my black sneakers on. We walked out the door and I let Nastu and Lucy take the lead. On the way, I observed the scenery. Beautiful houses lined the river an when we turned a corner, a small open aired market was waking up.

Before I knew it, we were at the guild and walking in. Natsu ran to the job board and I followed. Mirajane had explained it the day before, so I confidently walked up and chose a simple escorting job. I gave it to Mirajane, and she asked if I was sure I wanted to go alone.

"Ya, it's just escorting one guy, right? I'll be fine. Protector will be out as ready. She's strongest when protecting someone." Mirajane sighed and nodded. I walked out and started towards the meeting place. The job had almost expired and the meeting day was today at 11:30. The reward was a simple 5,000 jewel, but I didn't want a hard first job. I had decided to ease my way up to the harder jobs, was I was happy about this. The train station loomed above me and I walked in. Seeing the man I was to escort, I walked up to him.

"Hello! I'm Aiden, a Fairy Tail wizard, here to escort you." He was short and round, with a mustache and a balding head. He tugged at his suit and nodded. Walking towards the train, he handed me my ticket and told me his name was 'Mr. Takali'. He sat down and promptly fell asleep. I looked out the window and thought about what had happened sense getting here. First the fight, then the party, the nightmare, Natsu barging i-

"Well hello, cutie. What you doing with this creep?" An oily voice crooned in my ear. I jumped and whacked the guy. He stumbled back in surprise.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry! You startled me!" I said. He just chuckled and rubbed the rappidly fading red spot. I hit his jaw, no wonder my knuckles hurt.

"It's all good, honey. You can just make it up to me by joining me and my friends for a drink." His voice was dripping with oiled charm and made me want to shudder.

"Ya, no. Thanks though, bye!" He looked stunned at my outright refusal, and stood there for a second. Then he scowled and stalked off. Ugh. A few moments later the train stopped and Mr. Takali snorted awake. He hopped off the seat and we walked off the train. He turned, thanked me, and payed the reward.

I nodded and boarded the train again, sitting in a different car. The ride home was uneventful and I almost skipped to the guild. When I entered, there was an all out brawl going on. Carefully weaving my way through, walked up to the bar.

"Hey, where is Lucy?" Mirajane looked up and smiled a hello.

"She and Nastu went on a job. They should be back any minute, though."

I nodded and ordered a coke. She poured it into a glass and plunked it down in front of me.

"Thanks." Mirajane nodded and moved down the bar to take another order. I sipped at it and waited. When I was about halfway done, the doors slammed open and a figure stomped in. The room was silenced by shock. I turned to see the shadowy form of someone with a huge horn-like thing on their shoulder. They stopped and placed the horn on the ground with a mighty 'thud!'. Red hair fluttered in the wake of the removal and the entire guild gasped.


	5. New Friends

Sorry this is so late, but college comes first and you guys don't review anyway so who cares. I own nothing but Aiden and her personalities.

"New Friends"

A woman stood in a steel breastplate with gauntlets, a blue skirt, knee coverlets, with steel boots. One word rose from the crowd, whispered on every ones lips.

"Ezra." Some spoke it in fear, others awe. She started ordering people around, and I started to get annoyed. Who did she think she was?

"That's Ezra, the strongest female wizard in the continent. She's S-class." Mirajane muttered to me. I choked. What? Trying to breath, I sputtered,

"An S-class?" Mirajane nodded. I marveled at Ezra. I thought I'd heard of her, but I couldn't remember. I turned to see Nastu side hugging with a boy, acting like friends. What the? Lucy skirted around her and pulled at my arm.

"Ezra, this is Aiden! She is new as well, and she is a schizophrenic wizard! How cool is that?" The woman turned and I froze. She had a commanding aura around her, it swirled an made you want to cower at her feet.

"A what? Schizophrenic wizard? Impossible! That's a Lost Magic!" I broke out if my daze and stepped forward bravely.

"Yes, but my grandmother was a great wizard with knowledge of many Lost Arts." Ezra sniffed skeptically. Scowling, I flung my hands out and yelled,

"Schizophrenic Switch: Priestess!" A white magic circle appeared in front of my chest, and the magic tugged at me. I slid under my skin, while a woman with white robes slid over and into it.

Ezra's eyes widened and took a step back. Priestess, looked at her calmly and nodded. Ezra narrowed her eyes and said,

"Who was this woman who taught you?" Priestess replied,

"Shârdįon." Fear snapped across her face, then disappeared.

"Very well, change back."

"Schizophrenic Switch: Origin!" Priestess called. I slid up and onto my skin, while she slid back into her mind place.

"Lu-chan! You're back!" A small girl with blue hair called. She wore an orange shirt with shoulder-less sleeves, and a matching skirt. Holding back her bangs was an orange hair band.

"Levi!" Lucy hugged the girl-Levi-then turned to me.

"This is Levi, Levi this is Aiden." I nodded and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aiden." She chirped.

"Likewise." I smiled. Taking my hand, Lucy introduced me to Gray, a boy who challenged Natsu in his boxers. I was told he stripped often. Then to Jet and Droy, Levi's teammates. More people came after them, but the names slipped my mind. Wakaba? A man with a pipe and odd looking hair that stood out from his forehead. A man with black hair and thin beard. A large French painter, an many others.

"I think that's every one." Lucy said, looking around for a un-introduced face. I hoped it was, because I didn't remember half of the people here. Oh well, I'll get it eventually.

'If you last that long.' A dark voice whispered. I stiffened and turned my focus inward.

'What do you want? Why must you ruin this for me? Leave me alone!' I shouted. Shadows warped, and formed a vague silouhet. It laughed and hissed,

'You can't lock me here forever. I will be free. Don't keep denying me my right.'

'You lost your right, if you ever had any, when you-' the words stuck in my throat. The shadow chuckled.

'Cant say it? Forgo hope, it will out.' With that last cryptic comment, the shadow dissipated. I shuddered and turned outward.

Lucy was saying something, but I wasn't following. She hadn't noticed my internal debate, an I sighed in relief.

"So anyway, I think that's it." Lucy concluded. I smiled and nodded, hoping she hadn't said anything important.

"Listen, um, I'm gonna go to go get a job." Lucy nodded and I turned-

And ran face first into Ezra's steel breastplate.

"Mmmmmuugh!" I moaned, clutching my nose, eyes stinging.

"Natsu, Gray! I want your help!" Whispers erupted, everyone confused as to why Ezra needed help. The strongest woman? Need help? What?

"E-eh? What do you need us for?" Gray stuttered.

"Are you ok?" Lucy whispered to me. I nodded. It wasn't broken, just sore. She smiled at me and turned back to the conversation.

'Why does she have a breastplate and a skirt? Why not a full body of armor?' -Warrior asked. I felt her extreme curiosity, and nearly blurted the question out. Reigning her back in, I scowled.

'Do you mind?' I scolded. Her projection blushed and murmured and apology.

Ezra turned and started towards the doors, adding over her shoulder,

"We leave tomarrow, prepare yourselves." Natsu and Gray sputtered out protests, but she was gone. I looked at Lucy, who shared a confused and slightly awed look with me. Next to her, Mirajane stood frozen, small sweat beads dotting her brow. She frowned and stated,

"Ezra..Natsu..Gray..I never imagined it, but..it might very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." My jaw dropped. THE strongest? In FAIRY TAIL? But that's crazy! Then again, this is the guy who destroyed half a town, a whole port, and many other things. If Ezra was really the single strongest person on the continent, then it may very well be. Not to mention this Gray. I still didn't know him.

"Will you two go with them? To mediate between Gray and Natsu? I would very much appreciate it." Mirajane turned to me and Lucy and raised her hands pleadingly. I sighed and nodded.

"Of course, I'm already packed so I'm ready any time." Lucy just stared at both me and Mirajane.

"But-but-but!" She studdered, then sagged, "fine. Let's go get ready, Aiden." I nodded and followed her out. Just what will be waiting at the train station?


End file.
